lostpediafandomcom_zh-20200214-history
Mikhail Bakunin
Mikhail Bakunin 是迷失的角色，由系列的製作團隊創作，他在迷失第3季第5集正式登場。 角色簡介 Mikhail Bakunin (Russian: Михаил Бакунин; Ukrainian: Михайло Бакунін) was a member of the Others and a former Soviet soldier who lived in the Flame, stationed there to manage communications with the outside world. He was later shot in the chest with a spear gun, only to survive and then detonate a grenade outside the window of the Looking Glass station, drowning Charlie Pace. He perished when the grenade detonated. Before the Island Michael Bakunin grew up in Kiev and joined the Soviet Army, performing years of unpleasant actions in the service including a stint in Afghanistan during the war between the Soviets and Mujahaddin. During this time he became familiar with field medical treatments. Mikhail was eventually stationed at a military listening post in Vladivostok, located in the Far East of Siberia on the Pacific Ocean. In the early 1990s his military unit was decommissioned, and he was released from the Soviet Army. At the age of 24, he replied to a newspaper advertisement titled "Would you like to save the world?" and was recruited by a "magnificent man." He eventually ended up arriving on the Island around 1993. Before he was revealed as being one of the Others, he had claimed to be a member of the DHARMA Initiative, but later confessed that this was not true. On the Island Mikhail was put in the charge of the Flame communications station by the Others. He described himself as wanting to work alone like a lighthouse keeper, and the job at the station afforded him that opportunity. At the station, he wore a DHARMA Initiative uniform, and was armed. When Ben approached the Flame on the day of the air crash, he was very careful. He seemed somewhat concerned that Mikhail might take a shot at anyone approaching unannounced. monitor before deactivating the camera ]] The day Oceanic Flight 815 crashed, Ben brought Juliet to the Flame, where Mikhail was already active in screening news reports related to the flight's disappearance, and starting to gather information about everyone aboard. At Ben's request, Mikhail opened a live off-island video feed from Richard Alpert in Miami, showing Juliet that her sister Rachel and Rachel's baby were both alive and quite well, and then cut the feed when Ben told him to. When Locke, Sayid, Desmond, Nikki and Paulo visited the Pearl station, Sayid was able to rewire the live video surveillance feed to the upper-left monitor (monitor 1). Mikhail, wearing a DHARMA Initiative uniform and an eye patch, appeared. He looked directly at the camera, put his hand over the camera lens, and the signal from the camera was lost. In response, Locke said whimsically, "I guess he'll be expecting us." ]] En route to rescue Jack from the Other's village, Kate, Locke, Sayid and Danielle came across the Flame station. Danielle claimed that she had never been there before, and then excused herself from the group, saying that she had managed to survive for so long precisely by avoiding contact with other people on the Island. Mikhail was observed by the group as he performed some chores outside the Flame, and, except for the horse tied up outside that was saddled with short stirrups (and that only Sayid made note of), it appeared that he was the sole inhabitant of the station. Sayid chose to walk unarmed with his hands in the air toward the Flame, but Mikhail shot him in the arm with a rifle. Locke and Kate then charged the station and captured Mikhail. They all then went inside where they interrogated him. Mikhail presented himself as the "last surviving member of the DHARMA Initiative", referred to the Others as the "Hostiles", and implied that they had survived a war known as "The Purge", which had ended with the death of all members of the DHARMA Initiative. Mikhail claimed that the "Hostiles" had been on the Island for a very long time. (Note: Later, Mikhail revealed that he had never been a member of the DHARMA Initiative, but was one of the Others.) A Cyrillic typewriter with a Russian language document by Mikhail was also visible in the room. . ]] Sayid and Kate tied him up, and went into the basement of the Flame to investigate. Mikhail managed to untie himself, and he then took Locke hostage by stealing Locke's own knife. When Kate and Sayid returned, they held Bea Klugh, who had been hiding in the basement, hostage. Klugh desperately shouted at Mikhail in Russian to kill her and himself in order to "not let them...get into the territory" (Russian: "Мы не дадим им пройти на территорию"). Mikhail was extremely reluctant, but finally conceded. He asked Klugh for forgiveness, and then shot her in the chest. Sayid and Locke quickly swooped in and subdued him, and Mikhail begged for them to "finish it". Sayid decided not to kill him, but to make him his prisoner. Bound at the wrists, Mikhail traveled with Kate, Sayid, Locke and Rousseau (who rejoined the group) to find the Others' home, the "Barracks". During a discussion, Kate asked Mikhail why he would ever want to return to the Island if he left. He said that it was impossible for her to understand because she was not on "the list". He then went on to detail specific reasons why they were not on the list, indicating that Kate was "flawed", Sayid was "frightened", Rousseau was "weak", and Locke was "angry". Sayid challenged Mikhail, suggesting that he knew nothing about them. Mikhail responded by addressing each of them by their full name, even though none of them had told him this information. Mikhail then said sarcastically that he had no memory of Kate or Sayid, and that he had a memory of "a John Locke", but that the John Locke he knew had been "para-" -- at which point he was cut off by Rousseau. Once at the Barracks' security perimeter, Mikhail told the other members of the party that it was no longer functional, and that trying to circumvent the perimeter would be a waste of time, as it made a complete loop around the compound. Without consulting Sayid or Kate, Locke suddenly pushed Mikhail between two of the perimeter's sensor pylons, which then began to emit a loud, high-pitched noise. Mikhail thanked Locke for his action, and began to foam at the mouth while blood spouted from his ears. In short order, Mikhail fell backwards and collapsed. Sayid and Kate looked at Locke afterward in shock at his action. After managing to cross the barrier, they left his body there, believing him to be dead. Later it was revealed that Mikhail survived because "the pylons were not set to a lethal level" . Several days later, shortly after Hurley fired a flare, he came across Desmond, Charlie, Jin and Hurley with the injured Naomi. He attempted to flee, but he was chased down by Jin. Jin overpowered him, and Mikhail offered to help save Naomi if they promised to let him go afterward. Desmond agreed, and Mikhail set to work performing first aid on Naomi. He quickly diagnosed that she had a punctured lung. He ventilated her, and removed the branch that had caused the damage. After bandaging her, he said that she would be ready to move in a day or a day and a half, noting that wounds heal much more quickly on the Island. He then left. Before he could get very far, it was discovered that Naomi's satellite phone was missing. Jin chased him down again, and it was revealed that he had taken it. Desmond still stuck to his word and let Mikhail go, despite Charlie and Jin's protests. Mikhail commented that they should understand that he had to at least have tried to take the phone. Mikhail then found the Others in the jungle, together with Locke. He reported to Ben that the fence was set at a non-lethal setting, and then told about Naomi's arrival. Ben tried to forestall Locke's request to see Jacob by using this new crisis as an excuse. In response, Locke attacked and beat Mikhail senseless while the Others watched from a distance, despite Ben's orders to some of them to intervene. Later, Mikhail watched Ben and Locke leave to go to Jacob, glaring at Locke. Mikhail was later given the task of securing the Looking Glass when Ben discovered that Charlie had managed to get in. Mikhail arrived at the cable the next day, spotted Desmond in the outrigger just offshore, and fired some rounds at him with his rifle. Desmond dove down to the Looking Glass for safety. Mikhail then arrived inside the Looking Glass, and found fellow Others Bonnie and Greta, whom he greeted: "I thought you were on assignment in Canada!" He explained that he was there to check up on things. Alone in the Looking Glass' communications room, Mikhail contacted Ben over his portable radio, questioning him why Ben had previously claimed the Looking Glass had been flooded. Ben admitted to having lied to his people about that, explaining that he did it for the good of the Island, and that the lie now needed to be covered up, meaning everyone inside the Looking Glass was to be killed. After deliberation, Mikhail accepted the task. He then emerged from the communications room, shot Greta dead, and fatally wounded Bonnie, before he was himself shot by Desmond (who had been hiding in the weapons locker) with a spear gun. Mikhail fell down, seemingly dead, leaving Desmond and Charlie to continue their mission to stop the Looking Glass from blocking all radio signals on the Island. However, Mikhail was not dead, and managed to escape from the Looking Glass. As Charlie was in the communications room, Mikhail appeared outside the porthole without any breathing apparatus and with a grenade in hand. He then made sure to catch Charlie's attention by tapping on the window before setting off the grenade, still in hand, grinning. The porthole shattered and water flooded in, drowning Charlie, and Mikhail perished when the hand grenade detonated. Footnotes As heard on the August 2 podcast, Damon Lindelof confirmed at Comic-Con 2007 that Mikhail is deceased. http://www.thetailsection.com/lost-at-comiccon/post-coverage.php#more This can further be heard on the September 21st podcast and on the Blu-ray Disc of Lost: The Complete Third Season. Trivia General * In every episode where Mikhail makes a non-flashback appearance with speaking lines, he is brutally beaten up wounded, until, of course, he actually died. * Mikhail speaks Russian, English and Italian. Later, while treating Naomi, Mikhail seems to also understand Portuguese. * When reporting to Ben about Naomi's Freighter he translates the 80 miles distance into 130 "clicks". . "Click" is a common military term meaning "kilometer". Its use became popular among soldiers in Vietnam during the 1960s. * The character shares his name with philosopher Mikhail Bakunin. * Mikhail is farsighted. * Mikhail appears to have some understanding of the Russian martial art sambo (combat variation), which was probably part of his military training. * Mikhail is the third character in the series to have begged to be killed at gunpoint (the first being Rousseau in and the second being Bea Klugh earlier in the same episode ( ). * His birthday, November 12th, is also the birthday of Nadia Comaneci (1961-11-12), which makes Mikhail a Scorpio. * In 1967, Nadia Comaneci joined a newly formed gym club, "The Flame". *His cat is named after Nadia Comaneci, and also has the same name as Sayid's former lover. Production notes * According to the March 20th, 2007 episode of the official Lost podcast, Mikhail's entire story was true except for the part about being in the DHARMA Initiative. * An early on-set name to describe the character, Patchy, was referenced by script coordinator Gregg Nations on the Fuselage forum. ** Nations also confirmed that Mikhail is not Radzinsky and that Radzinsky is in fact dead. * During Comic Con 2007, Damon Lindelof listed some of the Others that died, and he included Mikhail in the list. Reference to anarchist philosopher Mikhail Bakunin Unanswered questions * When did he arrive on the Island in relation to the events of the Purge? * What happened to his right eye? * Does he have an ability to heal beyond what is typical of island dwellers? 登場集數 |-|迷失 第3季= |-|迷失 第6季= 導航模板 AR: ميخائيل باكونين DE: Mikhail Bakunin EN: Mikhail Bakunin ES: Mikhail Bakunin FR: Mikhaïl Bakounine HE: מיכאיל באקונין IT: Mikhail Bakunin NL: Mikhail Bakunin PL: Mikhail Bakunin PT: Mikhail Bakunin RU: Михаил Бакунин Category:角色 Category:常設角色 Category:男性角色 Category:迷失第3季角色 Category:迷失第6季角色 Category:閃回角色 Category:閃邊角色 Category:死亡角色 Category:其他人